The world we are living in has entered an information era due to rapid changes of electronics technology. Recent years a wide variety of electronic products with multimedia feature are available in an even faster pace. Thus, people have more chances of choosing suitable entertainment and leisure activities. As electronics industry develops fast, consumers become more critical with respect to practicability, convenience, quality, and cost effectiveness of an electronic product as well as whether it can satisfy users' needs or not.
Currently, LCDs (liquid crystal displays) are the trend of displays compared to traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) displays, LCDs are compact, aesthetic, lightweight, inexpensive, and occupy less space. Thus, more and more people choose LCDs as computer monitors and TVs. Based on recent reports LCD TVs are mass produced by many major electronic manufacturers. It is highly possible that LCD TVs may become another popular product after DVDs in the world.
However, a drawback has been found when a person views LCD TVs. For example, a person may frequently adjust a viewing angle of LCD about a supporting surface (e.g., desk-top) due to personal viewing habit, individuals with various heights, or flare from screen.
A conventional LCD is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a screen 1, a pivot 3 provided at the back of the screen 1, a rigid arm 2 having an upper end connected to the pivot 3 such that the screen 1 may pivot about the pivot 3, and a base 4 fixedly connected to a lower end of the arm 2. The base 4 is placed on a supporting surface (e.g., desk-top). The pivot 3 is in frictional contact with both the back of the screen 1 and the arm 2 so as to reliably maintain the screen 1 at its desired angle. Thus, two hands are required to adjust an angle of the screen 1 of the LCD. A person uses one hand holding the screen 1 to adjust the viewing angle and the other hand holding the base 4 for preventing it from moving in the process of adjusting viewing angle. In other words, it is impossible of adjusting a viewing angle of the screen 1 single-handed. This is rather inconvenient when only one hand is available (e.g., one hand is occupied). Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel mechanism for enabling a single hand adjusting a viewing angle of a flat display in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art.